So Join the club
by ShadeHana
Summary: Si no estaba loco él y no estaban locos ellos... -Mmm, deberías considerar internarte Sasuke-kun- de la liga sacó una pequeña inyección. -Drogas y bragas... que predecible, Hn. -Dulces ilusiones Sasuke, que no sueños.
1. We're busy people

Disclaimer applied.

Esto es un experimento. Warning.

* * *

So… join the club.

.

.

.

"We're busy people."

.

.

.

Pocas cosas lo hacían dudar. Pero ahí se encontraban dándole vueltas al asunto, se removió incómodo en la silla mullida. Y ¿cómo no estarlo? Digo… incómodo, si la chica esa no dejaba de atravesarlo con sus ojazos y no decía nada.

-Bueno…- dijo él, sintiéndose el hámster en la ruedita.

-Ejem, si… como tu acomodadora ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Tenía dudas y preguntas como para lobotomizarle el cerebro a la señorita.

Pero no dijo nada.

Y sus ojos lo traicionaron porque otra vez volvió a mirar en dirección a la pared del fondo.

Una creciente claustrofobia hacía que sus piernas temblaran y el ritmo cardiaco aumentara como un tambor de ritual. Y ¿cómo no? si la habitación era de dos por dos… por dos, un cubo.

-Esto es temporal- le dijo la chica.

No sabía a que se refería. Si a la habitación o a su palpable renuencia a pasar por todo eso.

-¿Puedo irme?- dijo y su voz sonó vehemente.

-Oh, claro.

La chica hizo cuatro pasos, porque eso necesitaba para llegar a la puerta. La abrió para él. Con un par de saltos –como si hubiese desayunado con cuatro cucharadas colmadas de café- salió.

-Por cierto, en la planta alta está tu habitación.

Y cerró la puerta.

La leyenda de la placa cobriza rezaba:

_Acomodadora_

_Sakura Haruno._

Abrió y cerró repetida y vertiginosamente sus manos. Y se reprimió por el estúpido tic. Colgó su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la desconocida habitación. Ahora se sentía el ratón en el laberinto que buscaba el queso… o su cuarto.

Debía haberlo hallado por el olor. Y el papelito pegado con cinta con su nombre.

Su máxima de 'con la limpieza ocurren milagros' quedó más obsoleta y verificada que nunca. Parado en el quicio de la puerta de -probablemente- diez por diez… por diez, inspiró, la paciencia era lo primero, la salud lo segundo; un hedor nauseabundo llegó a su nariz.

-Kiba, ha dejado esta habitación recientemente… supuse que tenías preguntas y problemas para realizarlas, pensé que debes ser de esas personas. Somos gente ocupada, no tenemos tiempo para limpiar, o cocinar o… lo que sea. Apuesto a que eso ya debes de saberlo; como sea, si tienes alguna inquietud no dudes en acercarte, como dije para eso soy tu acomodadora… Ah! por cierto no molestes a los demás.

Y todo eso lo dijo en quince segundos aproximadamente. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

-¿Esas personas?

-Si, esas.

¡Vaya si así eran todas sus respuestas…!

… Quiso abrir las ventanas, pero eran pesadas, medían como ocho metros de altura.

-Tsk.

Le daba vértigo mirar hacia arriba. Desde afuera eso –si, eso- parecía una lujosa instalación, desde dentro, un palomar.

Con un acceso de nervios tomó la mochila y caminó en dirección a la salida.

La luz se colaba por debajo del portonazo de acero que le ofrecía libertad. Una alegría inusitada lo invadió, se sentía un bólido cerca de la meta. Un manchón rosa se le atravesó y el trofeo se deshizo en musarañas y recuerdos. Últimamente pensaba mucho en roedores. Y en el recuerdo de la cordura.

-Hey- rascó su cabeza y sonrió.

¿Qué se hacia él con esa sonrisa?

-Somos una familia… no-puedes-abandonarnos- dijo.

Y comenzó su tragedia…

.

.

.

-También somos gente ocupada.

Esa era su irritante muletilla.

Y algo más importante: todos, absolutamente todos estaban locos. Y eso que no había conocido a ninguno.

-Para ser tan inteligente no dices mucho.

Revolvió sus papeles y sacó una carpetilla. Vio rápidamente su cara y CI en el frente. Ficha identificatoria pensó.

Bajó su cabeza, le daba una aprensión horrible ese lugar.

-No te preocupes… es temporal.

Odiaba que la gente se repitiera. Odiaba no entender de qué hablaba la gente. Era como presentarse ante tu madre… con la que llevas viviendo medio siglo. Era como ser ciego ante un sordomudo.

Además estaba eso del CI, cosa extraña.

La chica silbó.

-¡Eh, incluso es más alto que el mío!

Restregó fuertemente los papeles en su cara, con una nota de envidia en su voz.

-Ya basta- dijo tomándole la mano.

Sakura se soltó de un manotazo. Ofuscada se paró. Y la silla rechinó con un sonido grasiento.

-Otro más- murmuró. -¡Otro más!... somos una familia, debes comportarte como un miembro.

En un milisegundo sintió el golpe de la puerta que lo hizo saltar.

Tragó en seco.

-Sakura- llamó despacito.

Cerró los ojos y con premura se incorporó, solo eran dos pasos hasta la puerta, solo dos… quizás tres.

-Geez, que descuidado- oyó.

Y abrió los ojos. Pero no vio.

Y luego abrió los ojos.

Otra vez.

Primero respiro, después quiso no hacerlo. Un vago olor a perro mojado lo atontó.

-Hey hermano ¿quieres algo?

-No soy tu hermano- dijo como un robot y la voz y el cuerpo le parecía que eran de uno de esos juguetitos a cuerda.

Se incorporó del camastro en donde estaba tendido.

-Claro que lo eres… soy Naruto- dijo y se sentó a su lado en la cama que dio un chiflido lastimoso por el sobre peso.

-¿No hablas mucho verdad Sasuke?... supongo que no… somos familia.

Le dio unas palmaditas condescendientes en el hombro y se fue cerrando la puerta que por dentro era negra y por fuera estaba pintada de blanco. Las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Las cucarachas tenían una excursión en su piso y las pulgas en sus paredes. ¿Quién era ese tal Kiba? Las telarañas pendían del techo como cortinas. No abriría el armario. Se imaginó como un niño esperando que el monstruo de las pelusas saliera de él. Y bufó. Probablemente lo haría. Y lo engulliría.

El escritorio y la mesada estaban cubiertos de polvo, el librero también y bueno… todo lo demás. Una sensación de asco le llenó la piel y de un salto quedó en el suelo mirando con desconfianza la pobre cama. Si allí había vivido un perro…

Salió disparado hacia la puerta negruzca que daba al baño. La abrió y cerró sin entrar, con tanto ímpetu que en el estupor aplastó unas cuantas cucarachas… descalzo.

En el pequeño mundo feliz que se hallaba en su hipotálamo, vio su antiguo cuarto, con ordenador, escritorio de caoba, lecho King zise, su Wii y las cortinas negras. Fue más allá y vio los ojos negros de su madre y su voz diciéndole 'Musuko'. Se envolvió con las palabras, sentado contra la puerta. 'Musuko… Musuko… Mu…'

-…suke.

Los ojazos verdes lo distrajeron. Quiso tener un cuerpo al cual abrazar, del cual aferrarse.

.

.

.

-Bien, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro…- Sakura siguió hablando.

-Es como una membrecía- le dijo Naruto al oído.

-Luego te cagan- dijo el que estaba sentado a su otro lado.

-… Uchiha Sasuke… puedes acercarte por favor.

Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa, algunas bastante oscuras a su parecer.

-¿Podrían presentarse?

Sakura estaba impaciente, él miró a sus doce compañeros. Ninguno llegaba a parecerle normal. Algunos deambulaban con batas, con trajes, con máscaras. La única más decente era Sakura, aún con su alocado color de cabello y la bata médica que siempre portaba, aparte de su actitud.

Le pareció una de esas figurillas de papel para recortar y armar. Podría decirse linda. Cuando tenía la boca cerrada.

-¿Sabes para que estás aquí?

Negó con la cabeza. Sakura lo rodeó con un brazo y haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar el metro ochenta al que estaban sus hombros. Los demás se pararon emocionados ante eso.

Y se sintió el conejillo de indias de esos dementes.

-¡Oh, es tan dulce!- dijo Sakura y lo abrazó.

Retiraba lo dicho era la más loca de todos. Por lo menos la rubia lo miraba con hambre.

-Yo no estoy loco- dijo con voz áspera.

Rieron a carcajadas.

Y bueno ¿qué se hacia él rodeado de locos en un gran laboratorio? Por momentos se descubría esperando alguna inyección que lo dejara inconsciente.

-No Sasuke… lo que pasa es que somos una familia, como tal nos cuidamos. Te hemos elegido para que seas algo así como el papá.

Desquiciados.

-Y se supone que para eso debo tener un alto CI- ironizó.

-Esta bien, todos pueden ir a dormir- dijo Sakura súbitamente dando unas palmaditas feliz y apresurada.

Si ella cumplía el papel de la madre… ¡ohporDios!

-Tontito- dijo cuando todos se fueron.-No nos interesa tu mente sino tu cuerpo.

Y si. Todo sea dicho. Aparte de trastornados eran violadores. Él vió las intenciones detrás de ese chico pálido y la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Ven acompáñame.

Tomaron un camino que Sasuke desconocía. Llegaron a una sala acojinada. Se rehusaba a entrar allí.

¡Tan pronto y querían encerrarlo! Cuando deberían ser ellos los encerrados.

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento… queremos que nos protejas.

-¿Protegerlos?

Rió internamente y es que ¿protegerlos? ¿de quién? De ellos mismos habría de ser. Mantener cuchillos alejados y esas cosas.

Ahora ella parecía incómoda.

Sonrió y rascó su cabeza rosa.

-Bueno… hay muchas cosa que no sabes y como no lo preguntas…

Geez, si lo estaba preguntando ¿no?

-…porque eres de esas personas.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Más vale tomar el toro por los cuernos. Se dijo.

-¿Qué más?... Entrenar- dijo y se quedó en ropa de entrenamiento.

Está bien, Sakura era mujer, con ajustadas calzas para entrenar y un top. Y él un hombre al que no le agradaba la sensación de mil ojos a su espalda, ni pechos y nalgas aplastándose contra su cuerpo… por lo menos no con mil ojos a su espalda.

Sakura dió un salto y un giro, se descuidó y ella quedó sobre él a horcajadas.

-¡Ves como si puedes cuidarnos!

Se dobló un poco más y lo abrazó.

Y eso no le gustaba. Nada.

Se sentía irreal.

-No puedo- dijo.

-¿P-Porqué?

-Porque no se de quien tengo que protegerlos.

-Ah… bueno, eso… de muchos.

Bien, quizás sin que se diera cuenta le habían administrado un psicofármaco. O éxtasis. O quizás había sido el golpe que se dio en la ducha.

Tal vez estaba muerto… y se había ido al infierno.

Y el averno era gracioso.

Porque el diablo tenía pelo rosa.

-Y además voy a tener algo tuyo.

Ugh.

Sasuke pensó que nunca había escuchado repuestas tan estúpidas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tendré muestras de ADN… puedo clonarte, esto es una amenaza. ¡Nadie quiere ser clonado!

Definitivamente, locos.

-Buenas noches.

Se colocó su femenina bata y se fue.

Salió rumbo a su asquerosa habitación. Y sin ganas. Y sin prisas. Y no llegó pronto porque en el camino una voz cansada lo detuvo.

-Eh… Sasuke-san- dijo desde la oscuridad, al parecer todos estaban dormidos.

Temió por su vida…

Si es que no estaba muerto, aún.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás quieras esto.

Le tendió un libro con algunas hojas sueltas.

-¿Qué es?

-Allí tienes toda la información que necesitas.

-Ajá.

Lo agarró y sin saber muy bien que hacer se fue a su cuarto.

El sol estaba terminando de caer y aprovechó la poca luz –porque no tenía una maldita bombilla- para verificar que lo único que hubiera en su armario no fuera solo el monstruo de las pelusas.

Su sorpresa radicó en todos los instrumentos de limpieza que había allí. Sabía que Kiba jamás podría caerle bien.

.

.

.

Sesión de limpieza que terminó a las tres de la mañana, ojos hinchados porque la escaza luz de su celular no era la suficiente, cansancio extremo después. Durmió como un bebé.

Hasta las seis am.

Cuando el sol entró por la ventana abierta y Sakura sin una pizca de consideración por su intimidad por la puerta.

-Tu hábitat está listo.

Él pensó que se refería a la habitación. Pero no.

-¡Ya veo que tu cuarto también!... buen trabajo, ahora toma un baño.

Espabiló y entró al baño, el que había limpiado sin luz. No había querido enterarse de lo que había allí.

Cuando salió Sakura estaba en la cama.

-Que bien que seas tan veloz. Ahora siéntate.

No le gustaban las órdenes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que hacerte un chequeo, quita la toalla por favor.

Sakura acomodó sus bártulos en la pequeña mesa de luz que olía desinfectada.

Levantó una ceja.

-Ay, ya he visto cuerpos desnudos antes… no eres tan especial.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, se acomodó en la cama.

Y el diablo se sonrojó.

Y no supo porqué pero disfrutó eso.

Sólo como pueden hacerlo los hombres.

Aún estaba en su nube de vanagloria cuando el pinchazo lo asustó, no un susto cobarde, un susto desprevenido. Sólo eso.

-Tsk.

-No te quejes hombretón… Orgullosos Uchihas-masculló.

-¿Qué?

-Y ahí tienes, sangre suficiente para todos los clones que pienso hacer de ti… voy a tenerlos en mis criotanques…-hablaba sin parar.

Lo raro fue cuando ella entró en confianza. La cama silbó extrañamente otra vez, por el peso añadido. Y se sintió más extrañado cuando tomó su brazo y con él se abrazó a si misma.

Y los colores y los sonidos se fueron apagando.

Las pocas tres horas de sueño y la pérdida de sangre lo durmieron.

...

Despertarse con cuatro pares de ojos escudriñando tu entera anatomía –desnuda- es algo… molesto.

-He visto mejores- dijo el chico pálido apuntando a su masculinidad.

-Has visto muchos- dijo la rubia.

-Esto es una cosa peligrosa- canturreó Naruto, mirándolo con fuego. –Creo que vas a tener que pedir el permiso como de diez hermanos para eso…

-Nueve- lo corrigió el otro.

Y Sakura hablaba entre sueños.

-Muchos, muchos clones.

Sasuke veía con ilusión unos supositorios que descansaban en su destartalada mesa de luz. Ya tenía un arma con que defenderse. En el caso de que lo atacaran. La rubia esa se acercaba demasiado. Apretó el puño.

-Eh! Que yo también soy médico- le dijo.

-No, eres genetista- bablbuceó Sakura despertándose.

-Puedo ayudarte con los clones ¿no?

-Bien, pero yo me quedo con el original.

Sasuke deseaba que el monstruo de las pelusas se apareciera por allí. O quizás un superhéroe. O hasta Itachi.

Pero allí solo estaba Sakura que lo tapó con las sábanas y despachó a todos. 'Somos gente ocupada', les decía mientras les daba empujoncitos en la espalda. 'Eso ya lo vemos' contestaban los otros.

-¿Crees que le daría un clon tuyo a Ino?... Ja, ya sería. Todos van a ser míos, la cerda no podría manipular tus maravillosos genes como lo haría yo. Como voy a hacerlo.

Todo eso lo decía mientras se quitaba la bata. Y todo lo demás. Respiró hondo.

-Yo no quiero que me clonen… ni que me violen.

-Oh! eso haberlo pensado antes.

Con un pinchazo de adrenalina ella atacó su cuello. Y todos sus puntos erógenos. Su sangre pulsó hacia abajo.

-Siem-pre est-amos muy o-cu-pados.- le decía ella.

La cama suplicaba con un chiflido agudo y Sakura saltaba sobre él.

-Pien-sa en com-o vas a nombrar-los a cada un-o… una do-cena de nom-bres.

Ni siquiera cuando lo hacía se estaba callada. Molesta pensó. Y allí tenía un cuerpo para abrazar, para aferrar. Solo que esta era la manera equivocada.

Y maldijo porque la demente con ojazos le atraía, porque su cuerpo respondía a ella, porque ella se estaba llevando su virginidad. También porque ni su CI podía sacarlo de allí.

Y sintió como si lo ratones le caminaran por las venas. Rápido. Y los pelos rosaditos le cosquillaban en el cuello y la cara.

-Vamos a ser una enorme, enorme familia.

* * *

Help! necesito un beta.

Para esto es este fic...

No esperen nada convencional kukuku (estoy delirando)

So... ¿ustedes se unen al club? Entonces edjen Review! (si esto es publicidad engañosa.)

Nos leemos sayo^^


	2. That's not true!

Disclaimer applied.

Nota: este capítulo ha sido subido gracias a ari-chan, que hizo las correcciones y que estudia Gramática y le entiende. ¡Gracias gordita bella! (Ajá si, no pude contenerme)... Em, nada más. ¡Disfruten! (No me hagan quedar mal)

A propósito, yo me saqué un 8 en un coloquio para el que estudie mucho y no preparé el tema que debía, soy una idiota. Si, de Gramática.

* * *

So… Join the club.

.

.

.

That's not true!

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿eso no sucedió?

-Woa, claro que no, Sasuke-kun… Rayos, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡¿Acaso no has leído el reglamento?… ¡Qué locura!

Y justamente ella hablaba de locura, qué cínico era el mundo.

Porque el cuerpo le dolía, como si le hubiera caído encima un meteorito. De los billones de gente en el planeta, justo sobre él.

-Deliras. Si tienes fiebre dímelo.

-Podría tratarse de algún narcótico.

-O podría ser algo neurótico.

Apretó los ojos, si miraba hacia arriba confirmaría la teoría de ella. No era cierto, no era temporal. Las vísceras que empapelaban la pequeña estancia lo desquiciaban, lo hacían sentir lo indecible.

-Quizás se tratase de los vapores que emanan los artículos de limpieza vencidos… Verás, Kiba hace diez años que está aquí y ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Sobrevivirás, no te preocupes.

Sobreviviría, probablemente una semana más, porque estaba seguro que en el segundo pinchazo algo entró en su cuerpo y nada salió de él.

Si querían matarlo que lo hicieran de una vez. Estúpido Itachi que lo asignó a aquel lugar. Maldito cuartel de policías, maldita su reciente promoción y maldito el perro de Kiba que tenía pulgas.

A más decir la chica estaba siendo muy diplomática, porque él le había gritado improperios en cuatro lenguas distintas.

Pero ahí estaba con su modesto escote y las piernas cruzadas. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No querrán enterarse.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte.

Ella no iba a quedarse con la última palabra.

-Pues, ese es tu problema.

Parece que él tampoco.

Pero todo era una vil mentira, como cuando te dicen que en efecto Santa Claus sí existe, y tú ves a tus padres acomodando todos los regalos bajo el árbol. ¡Y tienes quince!

No le harían creer que alucinó una relación sexual. ¿Entonces porqué la cojera?

Violación o alucinógenos. He allí su problema…

Claro que cuando despertó no había nadie con él y estaba vestido, si bien su cabello olía a shampoo, o sea la ducha sí había sucedido. Querían enloquecerlo tanto como ellos mismos.

-Oye, Sasuke, tienes trabajo por hacer.

-Ahora eres mi hostigador personal.

-¿Qué dices?...Tu hábitat está listo, debes ir a trabajar 'tebbayo.

Y dale con eso del hábitat, apostaba sus riñones a que era un mugriento cuarto, con mugrientos muebles y mugrientos pisos.

Y pudo verificarlo.

Sí, bien, eso no sucedió.

Ah, la servidumbre… era como el oasis de su desierto, como el masajeador de sus pies, como los tomates de su huerto… err, el de su madre.

Una habitación normal le daba la bienvenida, con una selecta colección de armas, desde katanas hasta metralletas. Bueno, los locos se daban sus lujos y todo eso, lo comprendía. Querían protección –aunque no supiera para qué-, pero, ¿una bazuca?, ¿una ballesta?

Al menos supo que había censores en las cámaras y que había cámaras repartidas en todo el lugar, unas cincuenta.

¡Qué chulería!

Seguro lo habían enviado con la mafia.

-Tsk.

Encima de locos, mafiosos.

El estremecimiento de sus pantorrillas lo cabrearon, igual que saber que su estúpida –bien organizada, cómoda, modesta y limpia- habitación se hallaba al lado de la de su _acomodadora_.

El toro por los cuernos, ¿eh?

Debía de ser un toro de un millón de kilos.

Se sentó en la silla blanca y giratoria. Debía monitorear los pasillos, salas, habitaciones y todo recoveco del lugar. Al fin tendría con qué trabajar, estaba más acostumbrado a esto, su sangre se lo pedía, él era un Uchiha y para más era detective… Extrañaba las calles, los asaltos, las muestras de ADN y huellas digitales, aunque no así el papeleo.

Pero, ¿qué había de ver dementes haciendo sus demencias todo el día?

Puso manos a la obra y acomodó las lentes de las cámaras a su gusto, decodificó más de treinta claves de seguridad y otras tonterías para su intelecto superior. Bien, eso no era tan divertido.

-Noc, noc.

-…

-Si preguntas quién es, te doy un regalo.

Y allí venía el karma de todas las personas que debía de haber mutilado en su otra vida.

-Déjame hacer mi trabajo, en paz.

-Oh, pero si yo no te molesto.

-Eso no puedes saberlo- murmuró.

Ella se sentó en la silla giratoria y comenzó a girar rápidamente.

-Mira, ¿ves?... Allí tienes a un enemigo, y allí también. Sólo tienes que ver bien.

Fijó la vista en los puntos que Sakura había señalado, acercó al máximo el zoom fotosensible de las modernísimas cámaras y… allí no había nada.

Nop. Nada de nada.

Sólo el tal Shino con sus escarabajos y jeringas, Naruto lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra, y quizás Hinata llenando una docena de tazas de té y probándolas todas luego.

Lo usual.

-Bien, trabaja en ello- le dijo y palmeó su espalda.

Entonces…

-Sakura, ¿qué hacen?- se obligó a preguntar.

-Trabajan- obvió ella.

-¿En qué?

-Estamos organizados, muy, muy organizados-masculló y se fue a paso rápido.

¿Qué era lo que no quería decirle?

Miró la silla. Tal vez habían sido las tantas vueltas.

¿Por qué demonios Itachi lo había mandado allí? Se preguntó viendo las monótonas escenas de los monitores.

.

.

.

Mordía una manzana.

¡No había otra cosa qué comer!

Ah, pero sí tenían muchos libros. Ciento cincuenta metros de biblioteca. Extrañamente todos y cada uno de los libros hablaban de anatomía.

Cuando conectó su ipod a las redes de seguridad del lugar fue a la sala de entrenamiento. Estaba aburrido.

La tarde estaba cayendo y todos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Él no. Se dirigió a la biblioteca después de un baño.

Si nadie le decía de qué se trataba todo eso, él lo descubriría. Y la clave se hallaba en todos esos libros.

Caminó por entre los libreros y anaqueles leyendo los lomos. No había ninguno realmente interesante. Cada tanto revisaba desde la primera hasta la última imagen que arrojaban las filmaciones. Atendía a la seguridad del lugar.

Pero probablemente él fuera lo más sospechoso que habitaba en el edificio. O lo más cuerdo.

Se detuvo sólo cuando algo llamó su atención. Carpetas un poco desordenadas en una esquina, junto a un archivero. Estaban manuscritas, debían ser estudios, porque todas atendían a tratados médicos y campos similares.

Tomó dos, una de ellas tenía la rúbrica de Sakura y la otra de Sai. Medicina y Psicología. Con eso tendría material suficiente para entender a qué se dedicaban todos esos locos. Lo intuía pero quería estar seguro.

Anduvo con paso calmo y silencioso hasta su habitación.

Un repentino destello verde lo hizo detenerse, se apegó a la pared, con suerte ella no lo había visto.

Los angelitos del cielo no estaban de su parte, tampoco los demonios, que le enviaban a su superior al mando a mortificarlo por el resto de sus días.

-Si quieres esconderte busca un mejor lugar.

Quizás con un poco de suerte ella no vería las carpetas. Rogaba porque así fuera.

-No me escondo.

-No parece así. Verás, cuando uno se pega a la pared en medio de la noche, solo puede significar dos cosas: miedo o malas intenciones. No creo que lo tuyo sea lo primero, así que por defecto debe ser lo segundo. ¿Qué ocultas Sasuke-kun?

¡Maldita sabelotodo!

Seguro que si le preguntaba que cuántos chinos estaban durmiendo la siesta en ese momento, le contestaría con probabilidades de datos estadísticos.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y entonces qué haces?

-Rondas- susurró.

Sakura agudizó sus ojazos y lanzó una mirada hacia los costados. Ella también se pegó contra la pared blanca.

-Genial, te acompaño- dijo toda emocionada.

Sasuke quiso pegarse en la frente, con carpetas y todo.

-Y… ¿Jugamos o no?

Preparó un mantra de monosílabos que probablemente significarían que no y agregados. Pero no los utilizó. En cambio, pensó muy bien en lo que diría a continuación.

-Si.

¡Eh, tenía su mérito!

-A 'Verdad o Consecuencia'.

¿Sí ven?

.

.

.

-Comienza tú- balbuceó Sakura toda extasiada.

Sasuke comenzaba a asustarse por el entusiasmo desmesurado.

Caviló por un segundo en todo ello. Ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que sucedía. La chica era inteligente, él lo había visto y probado. Pero él como buen detective tenía sus tácticas. Quizás podía dar vuelta la situación.

Ahora sí, sonrió confiado.

-Bien, elige, ¿verdad o consecuencia?- en otra ocasión se habría sentido una cría de doce años, con toneladas de maquillaje mal puesto y un brasier de talla grande.

-Mmm, verdad.

Bingo.

-¿Me violaste o no me violaste?

Sakura estrechó los ojos, ya había dado con su juego real.

-Puedes estar seguro de tu virginidad- dijo sonriéndose como un gato.

Eso así dicho sonaba feo, como si de verdad fuera del todo malo.

Ugh, ella era mujer, debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

-Ahora elige tú.

-Verdad.

No tenía nada qué esconder. Por otro lado dudaba de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrírsele a la loca esa.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?

Miró rápidamente el despacho de Sakura.

-Es un asco- contestó.

-Oh, rayos, qué poco educado. Recuerda que somos familia, Sasuke-kun.

-Elige.

-Verdad.

Se preguntó que si ella era tan lista por qué seguía eligiendo decir la verdad.

Ok. Se lo buscó.

-¿Me drogaste entonces?- la taladró con sus ojos negros.

Veía casi como el cerebro de ella buscaba por una respuesta que no fuera comprometedora.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Supongo que… sí- dudaba, ella dudaba-. Es lo que siempre hacemos.

-Verdad- escogió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?- lo azuzó.

-Porque sabía que no había soñado tal estupidez. Elige.

-…Ver-dad.

-¿De quién tengo que protegerlos? Y no digas de muchos, quiero una verdadera respuesta.

Sakura suspiró.

-De otras organizaciones-masculló-. Somos el blanco preferido de todos los maleantes… Bueno, por lo menos de todos los que nos conocen. Trabajamos bastante cubiertos.

-Hmp.

-Ya no quiero jugar- dijo y se enfurruñó en su asiento.

Sasuke sintió unas cosquillas siniestras –para él- cuando vio el mohín en sus labios y el ceño fruncido. Quiso pasar un dedo para desarrugarlo.

En vez se levantó y dijo:

-Así todo es más fácil… no necesito que me droguen. Y hay cierta información que debo tener para cuidarlos.

Quiso decir darles la protección necesaria y lo cambió al ver la mueca de ella, que seguía en su lugar.

-Sabes que es lo curioso- escuchó la vocecita de ella cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-Nh.

-Que el alucinógeno que te dimos… Bueno, tú alucinaste lo que quisiste, nosotros solo te monitoreábamos, no interferimos en el proceso.

Cerró la puerta y se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

¿Y eso qué rayos quería decir?

Aún con las carpetas en la mano reanudó su camino. Llegó a su cuarto y después de echar un vistazo y verificar que todos dormían se dispuso a leer.

…

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando terminó. Su cerebro procesaba y archivaba los datos más importantes.

Se acostó y el rechinido de la cama le trajo el recuerdo de su alucinación. Maravillosa alucinación.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura bailando tan sensual sobre el suyo.

-Tsk.

La loca lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Aunque después de leer ese par de documentos ya no le parecían tan locos. Bueno, estaban justificados.

Se giró bocabajo y esperó que el sueño terminara por llevárselo. Lo que lo extrañó fue el sueño que tuvo.

Había por lo menos cinco pequeños Sasukes. Todos con ojos verdes. Todos con nombres extraños.

Y Sakura.

Abrazándolo –otra vez.

-Aun así es preciosa mi familia- le decía.

-¿No más clones?

-No más clones- prometía ella.

Y cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda.

Luego lo besaba en la nariz.

.

.

.

-Hora de tu inyección matutina- canturreaba en su oído.

-No quiero inyección.

Y había sonado extrañamente infantil.

-¿Por qué tienen que darme una?- preguntó sin ánimos de discutir. ¡Y es que había dormido tan poco!

-Estudiamos tu actividad cerebral, la mañana es la mejor hora.

-Mmm- dijo al sentir el pinchazo.

-Ush, quiero sake.

-Pero Sakura-chan, no podemos tomar.

-Esto me pone enferma.

Oyó que decían. Y lentamente se escurrió en otros olores, otros sabores, otros mundos.

E Itachi bailaba.

Oh, sí.

Con un traje de bruja y el pelo revuelto, junto con todos sus clones, los pequeños, esos de ojos verdes. Le daba miedo. Un terror involuntario lo hacia gemir en posición fetal, tirado en el suelo… Hasta que Sakura aparecía con una inyección –otra más- del tamaño de la bazuca que guardaba en un su hábitat y corría detrás de todos los clones e Itachi. Entonces le daba un síncope y se repetía la anterior alucinación.

¡Mucho mejor!

Por lo menos en ésta disfrutaba él.

.

.

.

-No, Sasuke, no conozco a tu hermano… ¿No te parece que visitas mucho últimamente mi despacho? Voy a pensar que andas siguiéndome.

¿Quién seguía a quién?

Gah. Desquiciados.

Él terminaría con ilusiones crónicas y no podía quejarse. Bonito lugar al que le tocó ir.

-¿Qué hay de los clones?

-No he comenzado a hacerlos, aún.

Sakura perdió la mirada en algún horizonte que se dibujaba en su rostro sin que él lo supiera.

-Y sí, seguro que serían mucho, muy bonitos.

-Ajá- dijo él-. Imagínalos con ojos verdes.

Porque no podía evitar perderse en esos universos. Desde el principio él supo que le traerían problemas.

Sakura carcajeó.

-Comienza a afectarte.

Sasuke no sabría decir de lo que ella hablaba, a lo que ella se refería. Pero sólo asintió como un robot, hasta le pareció que su cuello hacía un zumbido. Porque no podía separar los ojos de los de ella.

Había algo tan extraño en ellos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Está dedicado a mi tío que está perdiendo la lucha... aunque no creo que sirva de mucho. (Son momento muy difíciles)

En fin, creo que voy a tardar en traerles la proxima actualizacion de este fic, por la misma razón.

_Reviews? (Es mi obligación preguntar n.n)_

Nos leemos, sayo ^^


End file.
